


Hallelujah

by ophelianipples



Series: Mix tape [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, pure angst, when she dies and he's thinkgin about their relationship and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIw0ewEsNHs</p><p>(Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> (I know the last names don’t really work in this, but I don’t think the matriarchal hunter society would have all the women taking on their husbands names. Just pretend Gerard and Kate don’t exist haha)
> 
> I’m not sure if Chris knew why she was bitten at this point, but in my defence the show doesn’t make that very clear

Chris holds her body close for a long time. He misses her already. She was always there to guide him, to lead their family – but then again, maybe he should have seen this coming.

 

Both of them had killed loved ones in the name of the code.

 

It would be cruel, she always said, to leave them to slowly lose their humanity to the wolf and, in turn, be hunted. Kinder to end it quickly; more dignified.

 

He had really thought they were out of the woods, coming back to this town. Settling down. Nowhere is completely safe, but a town with no pack couldn’t be too challenging. Mass murder was the last thing he expected – Victoria taking her own life after being bitten by a packless alpha? _Fuck._

 

This wasn’t how it was meant to be, quietly bleeding out in a suburban home. Victoria was meant to go out with guns blazing. Hell, the way they met – he was no match for her when they were 21; she knocked him out with the butt of his own gun.

 

_“What do you want?”_

_“Answers. About your faction._ Daddy _thinks she’ll get what we need through peaceful negotiation, but... there are quicker ways.”_

_The venomous way she says ‘Daddy’ makes Chris wonder what her real motives are. Maybe…_

_“Are you doing this to ruin the negotiations and piss off your dad?”_

_She cocks an eyebrow up in distaste and starts to put her hair in a ponytail._

_“Don’t be so juvenile. I’m doing this to fuck up the negotiations and take the leadership position which is_ rightfully mine. _So. Prepare to be interrogated.”_

I’m crazy, _Chris thinks as he feels a grin spread across his face,_ no self-preservation instincts whatsoever. _But he doesn’t have much to lose at this point, honestly._

_“This is some Romeo and Juliet shit, I know… but, uh, how would you like to go for a drink once this is over?”_

_She flashes a blinding grin at him and leans down, very deliberately giving him a glimpse down her tank top._

_“Take back leadership into the matriarchal line, then start fucking a cute boy from the_ Cole _faction. I like it.”_

_She reaches out and takes Chris’s restrained right hand in a firm handshake, and her grin turns kind of maniacal._

_“Now, you’d better answer these questions if you don’t want your fingernails pulled out one by one,” she says sweetly, and Chris knows it’s fucked up, but he fucking loves this girl already._

She cut her hair short the day the Argents ousted her father. Did it herself with nothing but a knife and a mirror, then demanded the best victory fuck in history. Chris smiles slightly at the memory, closes his eyes so that maybe he can preserve it – maybe when he remembers her he’ll see her grinning down at him, hair cut jagged and eyes wild, maybe he can erase the image of her staring into nothing, moonlit and bloody and limp in his arms.

 

_“Chris, Chris, get on the couch, I think I deserve a nice good orgasm after today, don’t you?”_

_He doesn’t waste time, just shucks his pants and drops on to the couch, stroking his cock lazily. She’s down to her underwear in seconds, on his lap and demanding attention, and touching her is like touching the fucking_ sun. _She’s extraordinary, full of energy and strength and_ vitality, _she’s – she’s rubbing her thumbs over his nipples –_ oh _fuck, she’s -_

 

She was _born_ to lead. She was willing to make the hard decisions ( _obviously),_ she was charismatic and didn’t take anyone’s shit. She had a good head for tactics, for manipulation, for _hunting._

 

But she never really wanted kids. It was… Allison was a surprise.

 

 _“I’m pregnant. I’m_ fucking _pregnant. What the... what the fuck am I supposed to do, Chris? What do we do?”_

_She isn’t crying, no, she has the same look she gets when she’s trying to guess her opponent’s next move. The look she gets when a hunt goes bad; don’t worry about how we got here, worry about what to do next._

 

She spent her 9 months of pregnancy training a replacement for herself, thinking maybe she would step down to chief advisor, but… when they saw Allison for the first time – so tiny and fragile, they looked at each other and knew. They had to leave. The Calaveras, the Cole/Argent tensions, the whole fucking supernatural world – they had to keep. Her. Safe.

 

So they packed up and left with their newborn child.

 

_“Chris, I have a hairdressers appointment, can you wake Allison up from her nap in half an hour?”_

_Chris watches her digging through her bag for her keys. Allison cried all through last night; now he’s too tired to even appreciate his wife’s toned calves and ass. Oh, the joys of parenthood._

_“Since when do you need a hairdresser?” He asks, then flinches when she whips around and brandishes her keys at him._

_“Jesus, Chris, I’m not Victoria Argent, leader of a hunting faction any more! I am Victoria Argent, soccer mum. I’ll be the best fucking middle class mum in the world_ for our daughter. _Starting with getting a proper fucking haircut.”_

It was a lie, of course. She was never one or the other. That has never been clearer than it is right now. Victoria the hunter would never have hesitated. Victoria the hunter _and mother_ , well.

 

He really should have seen this coming.


End file.
